Sin ti soy un Fantasma
by Mikiita
Summary: La relación de Sasuke con Naruto no se encuentra en la mejor época, ¿Serán capaces de superar todo?, ¿Naruto le contará a Sasuke sobre su estado?... Descubre todo esto y más! AU SasuNaru Lemon MPreg SongFic OneShoot


**Fanfiction SasuNaru: Sin ti soy un Fantasma**

Bueno aqui con un nuevo fic *-*! SasuNaru, lo termine ayer a las 1 de la noche o.o! En fin, dedicado a mi primi bella **Chibi, Airam-chan, Coti-chan, Ishrra.**

**Género:** MPreg, AU, Romántico  
**Advertencia:** Lemon, MPreg  
**Pareja:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Sasu-Baka y este a su vez a Kishimoto-Sama. La canción "Sin ti soy un fantasma" le pertenece a Supernova

* * *

Con Sasuke, llevábamos dos años juntos, lo amaba más que mi propia vida, pero a veces sentía que nuestra relación no daba para más. Simplemente sentía que yo no era suficiente para él, que él no me amaba; tal vez sea porque muchas veces era frío conmigo o porque las veces que me hablaba o me visitaba era para ir a la cama, esas eran las únicas veces que recibía un poco de tu cariño.

_**Has visto alguna vez una nube sin su cielo  
Has visto alguna vez una noche sin estrellas  
Si tú no estás aquí nada me sabe bueno**_

No soportaba más la situación, no soportaba nuestras peleas, que a pesar de que generalmente eran estúpidas y sin sentido, me afectaban. Tal vez lo mejor para mí, para los dos, era separarnos, terminar con todo de una vez. A pesar de que me dolía pensar en una vida sin Sasuke, me dolía solo el hecho de pensar en que él no estuviera a mi lado. Hasta ahora había sido mi primer y único amor, el único que me había hecho sentir de esta manera.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que el las clases habían terminado y que ya no había nadie en el salón, excepto Sasuke y yo.

- Mi kitsune, nos encontramos completamente solos – me habló acercándose a mí, tomando mi barbilla y depositando un beso en mis labios.

- No Sasuke, para – dije alejándolo de mí, necesitaba hablar con él, decirle que ya no aguantaba más nuestra situación.

- Se que quieres más – siguió sin detenerse, sin embargo lo empujé.

- ¡Basta!, solo eres así cuando quieres tener sexo conmigo –

- Dobe, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –

- Nada, es solo que esto se acabó, lo nuestro tiene que terminar –

- ¿A que te refieres? – me respondió con su voz tan prepotente que siempre lo había caracterizado, con ese tono que lo único que quería decirme es que por ser él yo no lo podía dejar, a veces olvidaba que estaba con un Uchiha.

- Sasuke, admítelo, tú no me amas y yo tampoco – tal vez estaba exagerando en mentirte de esa forma, tú eras mi vida, pero sabía que yo que no significaba nada para ti, si no como me explicaba que salieras con otras chicas y chicos cada vez que te lo pedían, sabía de tus citas con otras personas, sabía de los mensajes que te mandaban, realmente no estoy muy seguro si esas relaciones llegaban más allá y sinceramente no quisiera saberlo.

- A si que es eso, ya no me amas –

- exacto, como tampoco me amas a mí – estaba a punto de llorar, no se en que minuto llegamos a este punto.

- Tienes razón, yo no te quiero – sus ojos se habían tornado fríos, carentes de expresión, y yo simplemente no daba más, quería huir, llorar, gritar, alejarme de él – De hecho, la única razón por la cual me mantenía junto a ti, era lástima.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar aquellas palabras, me acerqué a él, aún tenía mi orgullo; le pegue una bofetada y salí corriendo, sin mirar atrás, era momento de dejar mi relación con Sasuke y mis sentimientos en el pasado.

Sentía las lágrimas caer y el viento contra mi rostro, tenía frío y aún así no quería detenerme, quería alejarme de todo, mas repentinamente sentí mi vista nublarse, me encontraba mareado y lo último que supe era que todo era negro.

**... **

_**Si tú no estas aquí yo siento que me muero  
Si tu no estás aquí mi amor no me vale la pena vivir  
No quiero seguir así**_

Sentía náuseas, me encontraba mareado y todo era confuso, abrí mis ojos lentamente notando que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Miré hacia el lado y vi a Iruka-Sensei junto a mí, era mi tutor legal a si que era obvio que el se encontrara haciéndome compañía.

- Naruto, por fin despertaste, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados – mire con curiosidad, no entendía a quienes se refería con "todos", el al ver mi expresión me respondió – afuera se encuentran, Kakashi, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama e Itachi-san –

- ¿Qué me pasó? –

- Te desmayaste en medio de la calle, por casualidad Itachi-san iba en busca de Sasuke-kun y te trajo al hospital –

Itachi Uchiha era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y por raro que parezca siempre había sido muy sobre protector conmigo, aunque sinceramente me extrañó que se encontrara aquí.

- ¿Itachi está aquí? –

- Si, ¿Quieres que lo llame? –

- Hai –

Iruka-Sensei se retiró de la habitación, y pasó Itachi, su semblante se encontraba serio, algo me decía que sabía sobre la discusión de Sasuke y yo. Suspiró y se acercó a la camilla en donde me encontraba recostado.

- Naru-chan, tal vez no es el mejor momento para preguntarte esto pero quisiera saber que sucedió con mi ototo-baka –

- Todo se acabó, Ita, nuestra relación no daba para más – tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía como podía seguir llorando – él me dijo que ya no me amaba y que estaba conmigo por lástima –

- sin embargo tu le mentiste y le dijiste que no lo amabas –

- que más podía hacer, mientras él salía con otras chicas y chicos, yo era el pobre idiota que le era fiel y que soportaba sus idilios, no soy el juguete de nadie –

Habríamos seguido hablando, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Tsunade oba-chan quien era una de las mejores doctoras de Konoha y yo la quería como si fuese una madre para mí ya que ella siempre me había atendido desde que yo era un niño. Detrás de ella le siguieron, Jiraiya ero-sennin, Iruka-Sensei y Kakashi-Sensei.

- Naru, tengo que comunicarte algo –

- Oba-chan me estás asustando – dije mientras a ella le crecía una venita por el apodo que siempre usaba - ¿Por qué todos están aquí?

- Bueno, ellos ya lo saben, mientras te encontrabas dormido te hicimos unos cuantos exámenes y por eso que necesito que sepas que vas a ser padre, estas embarazado –

No me lo podía creer, bueno sabía que era doncel, mas nunca me imaginé que podría quedar en este estado, más aun ahora que nuestro noviazgo había terminado; y me enteraba de que estaba esperando un hijo de él. No tenía ganas de que Sasuke lo supiera, o volvería conmigo solo por eso, no quería que ahora estuviera conmigo por simple compromiso.

- ¿Quieres que se lo comunique al Uchiha? –

- No, yo se lo diré –

- Como tú quieras, de todas maneras te informo algunas cosas, tendrás mareos por algún tiempo, en este minuto tienes 3 meses a si que quiero que vengas una vez por mes a verme y a hacerte una revisión médica, y en el caso de que te sientas mal o algo ven de inmediato –

- De acuerdo -

Luego de que me comunicaran la noticia, todos pasaron a felicitarme, y a abrazarme y luego de un rato, nuevamente quedé solo junto a Ita-chan.

- ¿Se lo dirás? –

- Aún no, no quiero verlo, deseo estar lo más lejos de Sasuke, entiende, lo amo y estar junto a él en estas circunstancias me hace mal –

- Solo quiero que tengas presente que el también tiene el derecho a saberlo –

- lo sé –

- con respecto a lo de la citas de mi hermano, ten presente que todos tenemos derechos a cometer errores, ni siquiera notros, los Uchihas, somos perfectos –

- ¿tú diciendo eso? – me reí al oír eso, nunca había pensado que Itachi Uchiha admitiría que ellos también cometían errores siendo que se creían la misma perfección.

- Naru-Baka – sonrío prepotentemente –

**...**

_**Porque sin ti soy un fantasma  
Porque sin ti no valgo nada  
Yo soy tuya tú eres mío  
Te cuesta tanto entender…**_

Había pasado unas semanas, me habían dado de alta al día siguiente y ya no solía tener mareos tan seguido pero si había aumentado la cantidad de antojos que me daban, sobre todo de cosas dulces; de vez en cuando Itachi venía y me invitaba a comer, cumpliendo mis antojos y caprichos, tenía claro que lo hacía porque finalmente ahora habría un heredero Uchiha y después de todo también era su sobrino.

De Sasuke, no sabía nada desde que terminamos, ni siquiera se había dignado a ir al hospital, me dolía no estar con él, al final ya no tenía claro si sufría más con o sin él y estaba empezando a dudar de lo que yo mismo había decidido.

Salí de mi casa, sin rumbo fijo, solamente quería despejarme; sentir el cálido viento de época estival, tocar mi rostro. Quería ver las nubes y ver aquel hermoso día.

Saqué mi reloj, notando que era bastante tarde, se me había pasado el día muy rápido, vagando por las calles de Konoha, y ya tenía hambre, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera había almorzado, solo había tomado desayuno en la mañana y luego había salido.

Entré a un café y pedí un pie de limón mientras me puse a observar a las personas de aquel local, la mayoría eran parejas y eso me hizo ponerme levemente triste, no obstante, todo cambió cuando entre todas las personas distinguí a un chico moreno junto a una chica pelirosa. Tal vez solo habían venido como amigos supuse.

Era Sasuke junto a Sakura, una de mis amigas, nos llevábamos bastante bien solo que cuando chicos habíamos tenido nuestros roces debido a que ella estaba enamorada de MI Sasuke, Porque… él aún era mío ¿o no?

Vi como Sakura se levantaba y se tiraba a los brazos de Sasuke, abrazándolo y él no la alejaba a decir verdad la correspondía con una sonrisa, con una sonrisa que siempre me habían pertenecido solo a mí, fue ahí cuando no di más, quería llorar, quería ir y gritarle a Sasuke, desquitarme con él, mas no podía, no le podía recriminar nada, nosotros ya no éramos nada, simplemente yo había dejado de ser suyo y él había dejado de ser mío; fue en ese momento en que lo asimilé, TODO había finalizado y había sido por MI propia decisión, fue porque yo quise que así sucediese ¿Podrían haber sido las cosas diferentes?, ¿Aún teníamos la posibilidad de darnos una segunda oportunidad?

Ni siquiera esperé mi pie de limón, simplemente salí corriendo, dejé el dinero en la mesa y me marché, no quería verlo junto a nadie, aun quería creer que lo nuestro tenía alguna salida, yo había sido el primero en él, y él el primero en mí, él había sido mi primer y único amor; ahora lo tenía claro nunca me podría enamorar de nadie más, Sasuke sería y seguiría siendo siempre mi vida.

Llegué a mi casa, no había nadie, supuse que Iruka y Kakashi-Sensei se encontrarían en el trabajo, yo me tiré a la cama, me sentía ligeramente mareado, solo un poco… cerré mis ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Tal vez… solo tal vez… necesitaba olvidar por un momento a Sasuke… tal vez necesitaba olvidar aunque fuera por un segundo… que aún amaba a Sasuke.

**...**

_**Que yo sin ti soy un fantasma  
sin ti no valgo nada  
Yo soy tuya tú eres mío  
Te cuesta tanto entender...**_

Me desperté, y vi la hora en el reloj, notando que ya eran las 8 de la mañana del siguiente día, me había quedado dormido, seguramente porque últimamente no descansaba mucho y me encontraba más preocupado de lo normal. Tendría que ver la forma de relajarme o podría afectar a mi bebé.

Recordé que Tsunade me había dicho hace algunos días que quería que fuera a verlo a si que me metí a la ducha para luego vestirme y salir en dirección a la consulta de Tsunade Oba-chan.

Entré tranquilamente, y avisaron que me encontraba esperando, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando me salió a recibir, dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

- Naruto, que bueno que viniste, ven pasa – dijo para comenzar a seguirla hasta su oficina – siéntate ahí – me señaló un cómodo asiento que se encontraba enfrente de su mesa. Era una oficina bastante amplia, habían una cuantas maquinas y en una de las esquinas había una camilla en la que generalmente examinaba - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Bien, gracias –

- Que bueno – sonrió amablemente – De todas maneras me gustaría tener tu primera ecografía, a decir verdad la deberíamos haber hecho ya hace un tiempo, pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hacerla sobretodo porque solo supimos de tu estado hace unas semanas, y también ya que tienes cuatro meses, lo más probables es que podamos distinguir si es niña o niño –

- Yo, etto… - me emocioné, vería a mi bebe por fin, creo que sin saberlo ya empezaba a querer al niño o niña que llevaba dentro de mí, después de todo era mi hijo – ¿Cuando? – logré pronunciar finalmente –

- Cuando tu quieras, si quiere programamos una hora para la próxima semana, también sería bueno que trajeras a Uchiha contigo – suspiró – supongo que ya le dijiste – negué con la cabeza, a decir verdad no hablaba con él hace mucho y haberlo visto ayer abrazado junto a Sakura no ayudaba mucho, sentí como se me contraía el estómago de pensar nuevamente en ello.

- Será mejor que se lo digas pronto, no solucionarás nada ocultándoselo por más tiempo –

- Lo sé, es solo que… simplemente no puedo –

- Es normal que tengas miedo, pero ya verás que todo se solucionará –

**...**

Salí de la consulta de Tsunade, para dirigirme a casa, creo que si tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Sasuke, bueno a decir verdad creo que ya lo había hecho, miedo de cómo reaccionara, miedo de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante, miedo de saber que diría él, después de todo estaba con Sakura ¿o no?, creo que tenía miedo de todo. Parece que el embarazo me tenía un poco paranoico.

_**Escribo en mi cuaderno tu nombre mil veces  
Daría cualquier cosa por tener tus besos  
Me explota el corazón cuando te siento cerca**_

De repente te vi frente a mí, en la entrada de casa, no sabía que hacías aquí, luego de casi cuatro semanas que ni te dignabas a verme y ahora como si nada te encontrabas apoyado en el la entrada de mi casa, con tu pose de soy-el-mejor-del-mundo que siempre te había caracterizado.

- Sa…Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Quiero que hablemos – suspiró para pasar junto a mí y mirarme sabiendo que eso quería decir que quería que lo siguiera.

Nos dirigimos a un parque que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de mi casa, yo me senté en unos columpios y no paraba de mirar mis manos que se encontraban sujetando firmemente mis pantalones con los puños apretados mientras que me balanceaba lentamente; y Sasuke estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados en un árbol que estaba al lado del columpio.

- Que es lo que quieres – hablé finalmente tratando de que mi voz sonara lo más firme posible, no quería llorar, de hecho ni siquiera tenía un motivo real para hacerlo, pero tenerlo tan cerca sin saber ni siquiera de que quería que habláramos –

- ¿Como fue que terminamos así? – habló, su voz no sonaba prepotente, más bien sonaba tranquila y tal vez un poco ¿afectada? – Naru – me sorprendí al escuchar ese sobrenombre, hace tanto que no lo escuchaba de sus labios, las últimas semanas de nuestra relación solo nos llamábamos con nuestros insultos, a menos de que él quisiera acostarse conmigo, y escuchar nuevamente su voz tan malditamente sensual decir mis nombre hacía que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente – gomen nasai – abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente mirándolo finalmente a los ojos.

- Por…Por qué me pides perdón –

- Por decirte aquella vez que había estado contigo por lástima, en realidad por todo lo que dije, estaba molesto, realmente no lo pensaba, pero mi maldito orgullo Uchiha me hizo decir cosas que no quería –

- No tenías porque haberte molestado, me lo habrías dicho por teléfono – Quería lanzarme a sus brazos, quería besarlo, pero donde quedaban las chicas con que salías, donde quedaba Sakura, y más aún, donde quedaba mi orgullo –

- ¿Realmente quieres que todo termine así? –

- De que sirve que sigamos juntos, tu dijiste que no me amabas, y ¿donde quedan todas las chicas y chicos con que salías?, ¿y Sakura? –

- Ya te lo dije, estaba molesto, si es verdad que a veces salía con chicos y chicas que me invitaban a salir pero era algo pasajero, todos sabían que eras mi novio, se me declaraban, sin embargo nunca pasaba más allá de eso, casi todo Konoha sabía que era tu novio y no me interesaba nadie más que tú – paró y me miró extrañado - ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto?

- Los vi el otro día juntos en una cafetería, ella te estaba abrazando… y tu le correspondiste – dije mientras agachaba la cabeza para ocultar una lágrima que me había salido al recordar todo.

- Baka, es verdad que estábamos juntos en el café, pero nos abrazamos porque ella me contó que finalmente se habían declarado, Sakura está con Itachi… –

- Que… Que Sakura e Itachi… ¿Están…juntos? -

- A veces eres un idiota, todavía no entiendo porque no me contaste que sabías que tenía citas con otros chicos y chicas, es verdad que yo no lo debía haber hecho; el otro día, Itachi me dijo que lo sabías, me sorprendió que lo supieras, pero me sorprendió más aun que no me lo hubieras criticado o recriminado, tu te estabas distanciando de mí y yo no sabía que hacer, creo que de cierta manera sabía que las cosas entre nosotros no iban bien y tal vez por eso lo hice –

- ¡Eras tú el que te alejabas de mí! – Te grité, parándome del columpio para quedar frente a ti, mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mi rostro - ¡Eras tú el que paró de decirme "te amo"!, ¡No era yo el que cada vez que nos veíamos solo quería sexo! –

- ¡Tampoco me lo decías!, ¿Cómo querías que supieras lo que sentías? – se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sé que estaba molesto, tal vez ambos teníamos la culpa, tal vez ambos deberíamos haber dicho lo que pensábamos, tal vez ambos deberíamos haber dicho lo que realmente sentíamos, sin decir mentiras, sin máscaras -

Me dolía la cabeza, se supone que no debía gritar o tener emociones muy fuertes ya que me podrían afectar en mi estado, y lo comprendí cuando repentinamente comencé a sentirme mal, me encontraba levemente mareado y un extraño dolor en mi estómago apareció, me llevé instintivamente ambas manos a éste.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Sasuke con notoria voz de preocupación al verme.

- Si… solo necesito descansar un poco –dije para pasar a apoyarme en el árbol que anteriormente estaba apoyado él. Ya no tenía más ganas de pelear, solo quería que todo se arreglara, y también sabía que ya estaba siendo hora de que le dijese a Sasuke que estaba embarazado – Sasuke ¿Por qué nunca me fuiste a ver al hospital luego de que me marche aquel día?

- Si fui, solo que después de la hora de visita, Itachi me llamó y me dirigí al hospital, habíamos acabado de terminar, ¿querías que entrara a tu habitación como si nada? –

Sasuke se sentó junto a mí mientras yo cerraba mis ojos, quería sentir nuevamente esa paz de cuando estábamos juntos, antes de que los problemas comenzaran, y algo me dijo que todo saldría bien, que todo volvería hacer como en un comienzo…

- Estoy embarazado – dije tranquilamente, sin abrir mis ojos, ahora más tranquilo, de un momento a otro ya no tenía miedo, tenía fe en que todo saldría bien, sin contra que milagrosamente todo malestar había desaparecido – tengo 4 meses –

Conté, 1…2…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 segundos, y de un momento a otro me encontraba con mis ojos abiertos bajo tuyo. Por raro que parezca, sentí y vi como unas lágrimas corrían por tu blanca tez. Ni yo lo podía creer, Sasuke Uchiha, próximo heredero de la familia Uchiha se encontraba llorando y a la vez una sonrisa adornaba tu hermoso rostro, MI sonrisa adornaba tu rostro, ya que nuevamente podía decir que eras mío.

- Baka, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – dijo para pasar a besarme, y ahora era a mí a quien le corrían lágrimas. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y deposité un casto beso en sus labios.

- Gomen nasai, yo tampoco debería haber dicho que no te amaba – dije para sonreírle.

- Ya nada importa, ya todo es pasado, ahora solo vive el presente –

- Cursi – le dije, riéndome y secándome el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado aunque era verdad lo que me decía, ya todo había pasado, solo teníamos que seguir adelante, volver a empezar…todo…desde cero.

**...**

_**No quiero ni pensar como sería perderte  
Si tu no estás aquí mi amor no me vale la pena vivir  
No quiero seguir así**_

Había pasado una semana de nuestra reconciliación, a si que nos dirigimos a la consulta de Tsunade para la primera radiografía.

- Uzumaki, adelante – habló una enfermera, llevándome hacia la oficina de Tsunade oba-chan

Sasuke me siguió, sujetando mi mano, luego Tsunade nos saludó y pasó a hacer la ecografía. Sentía algo parecido a un gel en mi estomagó y una cosa un poco fría, conectada a una máquina.

- Naruto, Uchiha, ahí está el bebé – dijo para mostrarnos algunas partes de su cuerpo que se podían distinguir.

Cuando finalmente terminamos nos sentamos en los asiento que se encontraban frente al escritorio de Tsunade oba-chan.

- A decir verdad, su bebé está creciendo correctamente, e incluso les quería preguntar algo ¿Quieren saber que va a ser, o esperarán a que nazca? –

Nos miramos, lo habíamos discutido en el transcurso de esta semana, y ambos habíamos decidido que queríamos saber el sexo de nuestro hijo para poder comprar sus cosas.

- Queremos saber – respondimos al unísono

- Será mujer – sonreímos, algo me decía que Sasuke sería un padre demasiado sobre protector.

**...**

Salimos de la consulta, y comenzamos a caminar sin destino, era un día cálido, me encantaban estos días. Iba de la mano de Sasuke, cuando él me detuvo, tirando de mi muñeca.

- Naru, sabes que no se me dan muy bien las cosas románticas, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo – me dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que hizo que tuviera curiosidad por lo que tenía que decirme.

- Teme, ya dime – ignoró mi insultó lo que hizo que me extrañara

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – me dijo con el rostro mirando hacia el lado

- ¡Haiiiiiiiiii! – exclamé feliz, saltando a sus brazos y rodeando su cuello y besándolo en mitad de la calle, olvidando totalmente que nos encontrábamos en vía pública.

- Dobe, estamos en la calle – dijo totalmente rojo

- sasUKE – dije enfatizando lo último, sabiendo que con eso se enfadaría, además no era mentira, por culpa de mi estado él había tenido que ser el Uke durante estos días.

**...**

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que Sasuke me había pedido matrimonio, nuestra relación iba de maravilla, y a penas naciera nuestra hija, nos casaríamos.

De repente sentí fuertes contracciones, una tras otra, llamé a Sasuke, era un dolor bastante intenso, algo me decía que había llegado el momento.

Iruka, Kakashi y Sasuke me llevaron al hospital, donde fui atendido de Urgencia, sería cesaria por razones obvias. Me sentía a morir, sin embargo Sasuke estuvo siempre a mi lado lo que hizo que me relajara.

Cuando el parto finalizó Sasuke y yo, quedamos solos en la habitación, yo con una pequeña criatura en los brazos; se veía tan frágil, su pelo era negro y tez tan blanca como la misma nieve, era muy parecida a Sasu, hasta que abrió sus pequeños ojos, donde pudimos distinguir unos bellos zafiros.

- Se llamará Akemi – me habló Sasuke – Akemi Uchiha

Sonreí ante el nombre, y es que realmente la definía totalmente, "Brillante y Hermosa". Definitivamente mi vida se encontraba completa.

_**Porque sin ti soy un fantasma  
Porque sin ti no valgo nada  
Yo soy tuya tú eres mío  
Te cuesta tanto entender…**_

**...**

- Naru-chan, ¿Tenías hambre? – me dijo posándose arriba mío con un frasco de salsa de chocolate, ambos nos encontrábamos totalmente desnudos en NUESTRA cama (y es que una vez que nació Akemi y luego de casarnos yo me había ido junto a Sasuke a la mansión Uchiha, de eso ya hace 2 años).

- Sasu-chan, no seas malo – respondí con un puchero – además Akemi-chan se puede despertar

Sasuke sonrío con prepotencia ignorando totalmente mi estúpida excusa; y abrió frasco para verter un poco del contenido en su boca y luego besarme. Era extraño, sabía dulce y amargo a la vez, aunque era un sabor totalmente afrodisíaco, después de todo, se trataba de Sasuke.

- Creo que lo dulce no es tan malo –

- Pervertido –

- Igual lo disfrutarás – dijo para manchar mi abdomen con la salsa de chocolate, sintiendo un frío que no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Comenzó besando mis labios, hasta llegar a mi oreja donde mordió suavemente el lóbulo de ésta, haciendo que yo soltara pequeños suspiros. Luego descendió por mi cuello, de vez en cuando parando y mordiendo, dejando marcas que me durarían por un largo tiempo.

Empezó a lamer todo el chocolate derramado en mi torso, dejando rastros de saliva en él, y por raro que parezca, que Sasuke empezara a chupar aquella sustancia hacía que me excitara más de lo normal.

Tomó un pote que se encontraba encima en un pequeño velador, no sabía que era, pero lo supe cuando de repente sentí un líquido, demasiado frío para mi gusto, recorrer mis partes íntimas; y aún así no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando Sasuke comenzó a lamer el helado.

- Ahhh… – Gemí al sentir su cálida boca, lamer aquella fría sustancia que se escurría hasta mis piernas.

Mientras tanto él acariciaba mis testículos haciendo que mis gemidos fueran en aumento finalmente tomó mi miembro, para iniciar a soplar el glande, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera más rápida si eso fuese posible, luego vertió chocolate y prosiguió con su labor de lamer mi glande.

Me encontraba desesperado y es que mil oleadas de placer llegaban con tan solo el roce de su lengua en mi pene. Sentía como ahora rodeaba todo mi miembro para lamerlo igual que de una paleta se tratase. Aumentando el ritmo, estimulándome sin parar y haciendo que se arqueara mi espalda para finalmente venirme en su boca.

Noté como se tragaba toda la blanquecina sustancia, relamiendo sus labios sugestivamente haciendo que nuevamente me pusiera cachondo.

- Naru-chan…a que lo estas… disfrutando – me preguntaba con una sonrisa mientras me besaba, haciendo que probase de mi propia esencia mezclado con sabor a chocolate, y al mismo tiempo se encontraba rozando sutilmente mi pene con su rodilla, haciendo soltar un gemido y que un rubor surgiera en mis mejillas producto de lo excitado que me encontraba.

- Sasu… tómame –

- Yo… también quiero estar…dentro de ti – me hablo con la voz levemente entrecortada.

Sasuke derramó salsa de chocolate en mi entrada, sintiendo como esté líquido se colaba por mi cavidad, se sentía insólitamente bien, y más aún cuando sentí su lengua introducirse, lamiendo el chocolate y adentrándose en mi cavidad hasta llegar a punto exquisitamente satisfactorios.

- Ahhh… Sasuke… te quiero… dentro – hablé entre gemidos.

Finalmente se acostó y yo me senté encima de él introduciéndome de una sola estocada, sentí como me partía en dos, tal vez era un poco masoquista pero se sentía realmente bien esta sensación de dolor-placer.

- Ahhh…Naru…eres exquisitamente estrecho – gemía MI neko al cabalgarlo.

Aumentaron el ritmo de las embestidas, y aunque Sasuke me sujetaba de las caderas mostrándome el ritmo de éstas, era yo el que me auto penetraba. Sasuke me paró de repente por lo que reclamé, mas rápidamente el cambió de posiciones, dejándome en cuatro sobre la cama y embistiéndome salvajemente.

- Ahh, teme… ahí – gemí al sentir un punto que me había hecho perder la cordura de placer, sintiendo como llegaba al mismo cielo.

- ¿Ahí? – preguntó para penetrar nuevamente en aquel punto que me hacía perder la cordura

- Siii… Ahhh – odiaba esta posición ya que era un poco humillante, ya que mordía la almohada literalmente, sin embargo tenía sus ventajas, y es que Sasuke siempre lograba llegar a puntos que hacían que perdiera la conciencia.

- Yo… Ahhh…Naru… Me vengo – Dijo; sintiendo como yo también estaba llegando a mí fin al sentir a Sasuke embestirme en el mismo punto, nublándome la vista debido al placer, arqueé mi espalda, para apretar el miembro de MI neko y ambos llegar al orgasmo a la vez; él eyaculando en mi interior, y yo en las sábanas.

Ambos caímos vencidos en la cama, él aun dentro de mí, recostado encima de mí, había sido algo totalmente agotador, sin embargo increíblemente placentero. Me beso el cuello, para acomodarse y abrazarme, tapándome con una de las sábanas aunque sinceramente no tenía frío, es más tenía mucho calor aún.

- Ai shiteru, Mi kitsune –

- Ai shiteru, Sasu-chan – dije para recostarme en su pálido y desnudo hombro.

Iba a disponerme a dormir cuando sentí la puerta abrirse, y una cabecita azabache se asomaba por la puerta, Akemi Uchiha, de 2 años con sus bellos ojos azules se encontraba en la entrada, haciendo que una vena surgiera en mi frente.

- Teme, te dije que Akemi se despertaría, reclamé –

_...Bueno, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían y que Sasuke fuera un idiota adicto al sexo, creo que no lo podría cambiar nunca, como tampoco cambiaría que él fuese mi vida, y ahora lo entendía no me imaginaba una vida sin él, después de todo sin ti sería un fantasma…_

_**Que yo sin ti soy un fantasma  
sin ti no valgo nada  
Yo soy tuya tú eres mío  
Te cuesta tanto entender...**_

* * *

En fin, espero que les haya gustado ^^ mucho! Tambien quería decir que ya estoy escribiendo otro fanfiction, pero este será un poco más largo ^^U y tambien sera SasuNaru (aunque traera otras sorpresas xD)

Dejen review ^^! para saber si les gustó

Miki-Chan


End file.
